


Of Car Chases and Kidnappings

by IShipMyFriendsSometimes



Series: Gyrus Finds a Family [2]
Category: Room of Swords (Webcomic)
Genre: Car Chases, F/M, mafia au kinda, street au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShipMyFriendsSometimes/pseuds/IShipMyFriendsSometimes
Summary: Gyrus gets kidnapped. He meets someone very interesting, has a car chase, and has a very interesting day.
Relationships: Gyrus Axelei/Maria
Series: Gyrus Finds a Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151195
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Of Car Chases and Kidnappings

Days.

It's been days since Gyrus slept.

He's been awake, worrying about their future. He's twenty one now. Ragan is seventeen. Sylvia is… well… he knows she's a lot younger.

He's not sure where to go from here. Survive on the streets? Desperate to survive? Scraping the bottom of the barrel everyday. Taking jobs that hurt, and doing tasks that hurt worse. Just so they could make enough cash to survive.

Should he conform and go back to society? He doubts he has any records. Does Ragan? Does Sylvia?

How would they get the cash to buy a house? To live an honest life?

Right now, Ragan is with Sylvia. They're bundled up in their house, the one Gyrus took to squatting in. It's not the best house, but it's a hell of a lot better than nothing. Better than living in a cold alley and struggling to live.

He's just finished a job, making his way home. He's got things to do. To get home and take care of Sylvia. To make food for them.

“Hey,” A voice calls from an alley. Gyrus knows better to respond, and keeps walking.

“I'm talking to you, man,” The guy growls, stepping out of the shadows menacingly.

Gyrus turns his head disinterestedly. He could take him, the guy doesn't look _that_ tough. Besides, he doesn't seem to have any weapons on him.

“C'mon out guys,” The guy chuckles slowly, and six more guys come out. Shit.

Then, he pulls a gun. Of course.

Something hits Gyrus, and he slumps to the ground, out like a light.

* * *

Gyrus wakes up, his head pounding. He's tied to a chair, his arms bound behind his back. His legs are tied, and there's a rope around his middle. He thinks for a moment, taking his surroundings into account.

“Nice, you're awake,” A voice says sarcastically. Gyrus turns his head to see dark blue hair in a ponytail and a red jacket. The person's chair is tied to his, facing backwards.

“Who are you?” Gyrus narrows his eyes, knowing she can't see it.

“Not the one who put you in here,” She snorts. “Maria. Guns expert and technology enthusiast.”

“Gyrus, a fellow technology enthusiast, and local pain in the ass,” Gyrus introduces. “You got any ideas to get us out of here?”

“Knife.”

“What?”

“In my boot. I have a knife,” Maria explains. “If you could untie my hands, I can grab it.”

“How do I know you won't leave me behind?”

“I'd be risking making myself a target again,” Maria sighs. “Alright, look. This is my old gang. They turned on me when I refused to make them a bomb to kill innocent people. If you let me out, I'll get you out of here safely.”

“Sure,” Gyrus rolls his eyes. “And I'm just supposed to trust you?”

“It's either that, or we both get blown up. There's a bomb somewhere in this room, I've heard it ticking for like an hour,” Maria replies nonchalantly.

“Fine,” Gyrus grumbles. He reaches his fingers back and starts working on the knot. He unties it quickly, letting Maria reach down to her boot. She grasps the knife in her hand, making noise of struggles to get her hands back in the previous position.

She cuts the rope binding Gyrus's hands, and he rubs his wrists.

The door kicks open, and the gang leader enters the room.

“Well, well,” The man says, and Gyrus recognizes it as none other than Anan, one of the big underground gang leaders. Fuck.

“Looks like I've gathered the two people I hate the most.”

“Oh really?” Gyrus talks, trying to give Maria more time to cut them out of the ropes. “I'm honored to be one of them, Jelani.”

“Shut up, strawberry. You're nothing more than a bargaining tool for the shadows.”

“A bargaining tool, eh?”

Maria saws through the ropes binding his back to the chair. He doesn't look, but he's sure she's cut through hers too. The only thing left is their feet.

“Of course,” Anan smiles, showing his sharp white teeth. “Nothing less for my enemies.”

Gyrus is about to respond–

“What's got you so quiet, Maria? Last I heard you were sassing to the very end,” Anan notices, and Maria stands up.

“This,” She shouts, launching a kick at his head.

Gyrus notices he's untied and stands up as well, ready to help her out in the fight.

Anan tries to dodge, but ends up taking the kick to his chest. 

He grunts, “You'll regret that.”

Maria pushes him out of the way and runs. Gyrus punches Anan in the cheek on the way to following her.

“There should be a car yard nearby…” She mutters, taking a sharp turn down a tiny hallway.

Gyrus follows her down the twists and turns of the building, finally to the car yard.

“Bingo,” She states, grabbing Gyrus's wrist and pulling him to the nearest car. “Let's get out of here.”

“But–” Gyrus is about to ask, when she pulls out keys and starts the car. The fence to the lot is open, but it begins to close slowly.

“Let's get out of here,” She shushes him and slams on the gas. 

The car speeds up suddenly, and they make a jump, barely escaping the gate.

“Woohooo!” She shouts, ramming the gas as she drives out of the complex. Gyrus can't help but think she looks especially beautiful with the night sky shining on her hair and her eyes sparkling with joy.

“Most people are freaked out by my driving,” Maria teases, glancing at Gyrus.

“I never learned to drive, so I don't have a problem with it,” He shrugs. She laughs, driving them to an alcove to hide from any potential followers.

“We have to–”

“Wait it out,” Gyrus interrupts and finishes. She quirks a grin at him and parks the vehicle.

“Exactly,” Maria replies, and it's a quiet silence away from the action.

He meets her dark eyes. She leans towards him, running a hand against his face.

Gyrus leans in tentatively, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

Their lips meet, and it's gentle. They kiss long and hard, but still gentle and soft. The kind of kiss you'd expect from someone you just got out of a car chase with.

Gyrus pulls back, looking at her face for her reaction.

Maria grins widely.

“Okay,” She laughs, “I see you.”

Gyrus laughs as well.

“Wait until you see the rest of my family.”


End file.
